


Taking it out

by ginnyvos



Category: One Piece
Genre: Crack, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-27
Updated: 2012-01-27
Packaged: 2017-10-30 05:04:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/328056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginnyvos/pseuds/ginnyvos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sanji has some frustration to get out of his system.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking it out

**Author's Note:**

> Written way back for Tsjapo-Chi, enjoy!

Sanji stared down at the green abomination under his knife before cutting. His knife slid through it without much resistance and a thin slice fell off. Without hesitation he went on and he sliced again and again and again until all that was left of the ugly green thing was thin slices and some juice.  
Sanji stared at it again before taking the next pickle from the jar and starting over. Sometimes it was just so very satisfying to slice and cut and murder. Served the damn things right for reminding him of the idiot marimo. He hated pickles anyway.

~*~

Zoro had to wonder about the amounts of pickles they were getting lately. At first he’d thought it was just because they were travelling through a very pickle-full area or something, but he quickly dismissed that when they travelled from island to island and the damn things kept on coming. Than he wondered if one of the girls got pregnant without him noticing but he quickly dismissed that too.  
The damn things were yucky and icky and sour and he ate them anyway, because if Sanji prepared stuff with pickles, Zoro would eat stuff with pickles because… Well, just because.


End file.
